Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to heat pump systems. In particular, additive heat units and related methods of use are described that can be part of or added to heat pump systems. The heat pump systems can be used for HVAC, water heaters, as well as, for other uses.
Description of the Related Art
A heat pump is a device that provides heat energy from a source of heat or “heat sink” to a destination. Heat pumps are designed to move thermal energy opposite to the direction of spontaneous heat flow by absorbing heat from a cold space and releasing it to a warmer one. Heat pumps use a refrigerant as an intermediate fluid to absorb heat where it vaporizes, in the evaporator, and then to release heat where the refrigerant condenses, in the condenser.